ms_paintsartracefandomcom-20200213-history
Carmella Fox
is the drag character of and a finalist of Season 3 of Ms. Paint's Art Race. Meet the Queen First of all: why drag? Well I’ve been doing actual drag for uggghh 6 years? I’m a lipsyncer at heart so, for me, drag is a way to express the songs I wanted to perform on a more realised level. And drawing is a way to push my visions beyond what I can physically do myself. Like, I’ll always improve, but I’ll never be able to make the shit I can draw. As an artist and a designer, what would you say your strengths are? I think my anatomy and rendering are decent at this point, I have a strong conceptual mind and a good eye for balance, and the ability to show restraint and refine my ideas. Also, my queen always gives good face, I’m good at make-up irl so I can make sure she looks fish no problem. How about weaknesses? My problem areas would include details, patterns, drawing feet and hands, those kinds of specialised things. But I know I’m constantly improving, and I paid extra special attention to these things for my audition in hope to conquer them real soon. Which past MPAR challenge would you have won? Apparently menswear, my playalong that week got a lot of upvotes ;] What challenge are you hoping for on Season 3? Honestly, I have no idea what challenges could lie ahead. I’d personally love something like ‘hot fun in the summer’ aka what I was convinced the audition theme would be before all this cabaret shit started dropping. Or an 80s challenge ;] What’s your signature look? Ginger hair, triangles, snatched, done. Do pineapples belong on pizza? Pineapples belong everywhere. Why do you think you will win MPAR? Because several people in the community seem to have a lot of confidence in me, and I’m inclined to trust their judgement :] Also I’ve won a reddit comp before, I know how to give you versatility while staying on brand, I know how to work under pressure, and I know how to take critiques and use them to my best advantage. Is there anything else that you want viewers to know? Please follow my instragram @officialmarcellafox and check out my previous reddit competition endeavours on r/lsfyl – I was in s4 and hosted s5, and I’m super proud of this awesome sub. Auditions for s6 should be open soon, so if you like to lipsync, please check it out and consider auditioning. We already have several crossover alum, and honestly the more the better! Records |maxichall= |bottom= |week= |elim by= }} Countdown to the Crown Awards * #4 Tightest Lip-sync - vs. Granada * #5 Best Lip-sync Look - Week 8, "Strict Machine" * #4 Best Lip-sync Look - Week 10, "I Don't Care" * #4 Best Unused Lip-sync Look - Week 4, "London Bridge" * #3 Best Unused Lip-sync Look - Week 8, "I Don't Care" Category:Season 3